The End
by klswhite
Summary: This is how I want tomorrow's series finale to go. It's how I would do it based upon how they set it up. As a reminder, I don't own, don't make any money from them. I just like to improve on lackluster writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Robbie opened the front door, dropping his keys in the bowl on the table. He could hear soft music playing, smell something cooking in the kitchen. He didn't see Laura, suspected she was upstairs packing. Between packing their things for the trip and packing the house, it was all she did in her spare time.

He poured a glass of wine and stepped outside into the garden. It was odd not to see something growing either in a planter or in the small garden she had put in. In preparation for their leaving, she had pulled it all out. They were only going for six months but somehow it felt longer.

"Hello you, I didn't hear you come home."

He covered her arms with his, comforted by her touch. "I'm only just. Figured you would make it down in a few minutes."

She took his glass taking a deep sip. "You've just enough time to change. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Kissing her on the top of the head, "I'll be right back." Nodding toward the glass, "Why don't you top me off and get one of your own?"

She smiled after him as he walked away. Briefly, she wondered what was bothering him. As she was winding down her case load, she hadn't been as involved with his cases. She'd ask him about it at dinner. Walking inside, she topped off his glass and pulled one down for herself.

Quickly she prepared plates for both of them then carried them to the table. Robbie was coming down the stairs as she set them down. Looking over to him she noticed his smile didn't quite make it to his eyes.

As he sat, she reached for his hand. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, he placed his napkin in his lap. "Just tired, I didn't sleep well."

"Let's make it an early night." When he nodded, she lightly stroked his cheek. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "I talked to my niece today. She's doing well. She's excited about us coming to visit. Said she went to the cottage we're renting and it's ready for us."

He nodded, "That's nice."

"I've started planning things we can do. Is there anything you specifically wanted to do? I can add it to the list."

Robbie set his fork on the edge of his plate. "Laura, I'm not sure."

She smiled at him, "Not sure of what?"

"Not sure if we should go."

"What?"

"Six months is a long time. I'm not sure about being away from our Lyn and Jack for so long."

"Robbie, they're already booked to meet us in Australia to see Patrick. You'll end up spending more time with them on this trip than you do normally."

"I just don't think it's a good idea. Things are so unsettled."

Picking up both of their plates, she turned away from him, fighting tears. "What things? We've talked about this for ages. You said yourself you wanted to travel while we were still young enough to enjoy it. What is this really about, Robbie?"

"I told you, things aren't settled. I'm worried about James."

Dropping both plates into the garbage can not caring when they broke. She turned to him, "James? I wasn't aware James was part of this relationship. I wasn't aware James had a say in what we do."

"Laura, it's not like that."

"Isn't it? You went back to work, never asked me how I felt about it because James needed you. Now, when we have the trip of a lifetime planned, you want to cancel because James needs you."

"You know what he's going through."

She nodded, the tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes and he's a grown man. It's time he started acting like one."

He reached for her hand, "You can still go. I can change my flight and I'll meet you in Australia with the kids."

She pulled her hand back. "No, that won't be necessary."

"Laura, there's no need for you to change your plan."

"I'm not. I will be on that plane on Saturday, with or without you. But know this, if I'm on that plane alone, then I expect to return in six months to an empty house."

"Laura…"

"No, Robbie. I waited for years for you to be ready. I've been patient, giving. I have loved you enough for both of us, done whatever you've wanted. And now, I am asking you to do something for me. It's the only thing I've ever asked you to do beyond loving me."

"I do love you."

"I know you think you do. But just once, I want you to choose me." Seeing him about to argue, she raised her hand. "It would be different if Lyn needed you or Patrick. But you are choosing James over the woman you claim to love."

"Laura, don't do this."

She shook her head, walking past him. At the foot of the stairs, she turned to him. "The way I see it. I'm not doing anything. It's your choice, Robbie. It's either join me or say goodbye. I love you, I suspect I always will but I want someone who chooses me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning passed in icy silence. Laura made her own breakfast but nothing for him. As she was leaving, he tried to stop her. "Laura, we need to talk."

She shook her head, steadfastly refusing to meet his eye. "No, Robbie, there is nothing left to say. You know my feelings. You have to make your decision. But I have nothing else to say."

Without another word, she left him standing alone in the kitchen. Anger filled him, why didn't she understand this? James needed him, he needed to stay. If he left now he might not have anything to return to. Moody would replace him.

Grabbing his things he stalked out of the house. They had a case. At least he could concentrate on it.

* * *

Days passed and things didn't improve. Laura was home before him each night. He would come home and find more boxes packed. Finally on Thursday he came home and all of the boxes were gone. The house was empty of all of their personal belongings. The only thing remaining was the furniture.

She was in bed, asleep or at least pretending to be. While they had were still sleeping in the same bed she clung to the edge. He watched her for a moment still unsure of what to do. He felt as if he was being pushed into a decision.

Her suitcase was in the corner, fully packed. His was on the opposite side of the room, mostly empty. It was a telling sign that she hadn't packed it for him. When they'd traveled in the past, she had always packed his bag. In the back of his mind, he'd thought she was overreacting. Would calm down and see reason.

He undressed, brushed his teeth and curled into bed. Turning to watch her, he longed to pull her into his arms, to bury his head in her soft hair and forget everything about the past few days. He knew it wouldn't be welcome. Something had broken in her, he had broken something in her. Rolling over, he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly, knowing it wouldn't.

* * *

Laura was gone before he woke the next morning. It had been well after three before he finally fell asleep. He'd played different words over and over in his mind. Words that might sway her, make her see reason. Each iteration seemed more desperate and less likely to work.

Climbing out of bed, he got ready for another day. Perhaps if they closed this case today, he could take Laura to dinner tonight. Explain to her how he felt, at least get some resolution before she left.

* * *

They were headed to the car, finally a possible lead in the case. James watched Robbie, had sensed a growing unease in Robbie as the week had gone on.

"What did you get in the end?"

Robbie looked back at him, quizzically, "Sorry?"

"For the baby."

He looked up, annoyed at James for asking disappointed in himself for forgetting. "Nothing, yet. I haven't found the right thing." At James' very loud silence Robbie turned back to him, "Go on."

James paused for a moment, then dove in. "You should probably tell Laura, you know."

"What?"

"That you don't want to go."

Anger flared, he didn't need James taking Laura's side. "Look, I just haven't gotten around to buying anything, that's all."

James nodded, not believing a word Robbie had said. "Right."

"I forgot, and that's not symbolic."

They got into the car and drove away. James, willing to let Robbie come to him, stayed silent. Finally Robbie broke the silence, "Laura gave me an ultimatum. Said I was either on the plane with her on Saturday or when she came back in six months it would be to an empty house."

"What prompted such an ultimatum?"

Robbie shrugged, "I told her I thought six months was a long time. I don't want to be away from Jack and our Lyn for that long."

"Aren't they meeting you in Australia for a month?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. But there are other things."

"Such as?"

"I'm pretty sure if I take the time off Moody won't offer me another contract when I get back."

"So? I thought you only committed to one year. That's almost up. You don't like Moody any better than I do. What do you care if he doesn't offer you another contract?"

Sullen silence filled the car, "What happens to you if I'm gone?"

James laughed, "I expect I'll do my job. Just like I did before you came back."

"And who's going to run interference between you and Moody?"

Shaking his head, James parked the car in front of Capstone's house. "That's what I have Maddox for. It's what sergeants do."

Robbie exited the car angrily, walking briskly up to the house. He made it to the door first and rang the bell, no answer. They could hear music playing loudly so James banged on the door.

Robbie yelled, hoping to be heard over the music, "Mr. Capstone." Pushing open the mail slot, he yelled again. "David Capstone."

From somewhere in the house, they could both hear a strangled, "Help me."

Without a moment's hesitation, James muscled the door open. Robbie yelled, "David?"

"In here."

They followed his voice, brought up short as they found him. David Capstone was holding a package they both knew contained another bomb. He was shaking, panic filling him. James turned back to shut off the blaring music. Robbie stared at the man.

Capstone looked at Robbie plaintively, "What do I do?"

James called 999 in the background. Robbie, trying to stay calm, met the man's eyes. "Just…Just put it down, very carefully."

Looking at the package, he answered. "I can't, it'll go off."

Robbie nodded, trying to encourage the man, "Nice and gentle." David looked out of the window, calculating the odds. Robbie yelled, "David, look at me. Just put it down, very slowly." He took a tentative step into the room.

James watched the man, trying to discern what he was thinking. Robbie spoke again, softer than before, "You can do this."

"I don't want to die."

"Nobody is going to die."

James saw the moment the man made his decision. Without thinking, he pulled on Robbie placing his body between the blast and the man who had become his father. They fell to the ground as the explosion engulfed the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maddox ran as fast as she could. She was ready to knock over anyone who got in her way. Without knocking, she pushed the door to Moody's office open. "Sir, Lewis and Hathaway, there's been another explosion." She turned heading for the exit confident he would follow.

* * *

It was chaos at the hospital. The ambulances were arriving just as Moody and Maddox pulled up. The first one opened, they could see Robbie. He was trying to sit up, pushing away the EMTs. "James."

Maddox approached the ambulance, "Sir, you need to let them do their job. I'll go to Hathaway."

His eyes were wild, "He saved my life. That should have been me. It's bad, Lizzie."

She nodded, understanding. "I'll go, sir." She wouldn't leave until he collapsed back onto the gurney.

Moody was already at the other ambulance, watching as they pulled an unconscious James Hathaway from the back of the ambulance. The EMTs didn't stop for Moody, almost ran him over in their hurry to get into A&E.

They were barking orders and the doctors and nurses met them at the door. Lizzie tried to listen, tried to understand what they said. But, much like police, they had a language of their own. However, she didn't need to understand their language to understand the gravity of the situation. She could see the blood coating the gurney all concentrated around his head.

The EMTs, doctors and nurses were gone before either she or Moody could formulate a question. They were about to follow when the second gurney came past. "Lizzie, how is he?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know just yet, sir. But I'm going to find out."

Based upon the relative slowness of the EMTs attending Robbie and only one nurse meeting them at the door, she knew he would be OK. Looking for Moody, she saw him on his phone, had no idea who he could be talking to at a time like this.

Knowing it was on her shoulders, she entered A&E. It was immediately clear where James was being treated. She pulled out her badge, keeping it in her hand as she made her way to where he was. She listened as they worked on him, their voices frantic and tense.

It seemed like hours passed when it was really only minutes. She was bumped, pushed out of the way as the gurney rushed past her. She grabbed a nurse's arm. "Can you tell me anything?"

The woman seeing her look of panic, shook her head. "It's not good. He has…a lot of damage. They are taking him up to surgery now."

"Will he make it?"

"If he has any family, you really ought to call them."

Lizzie watched after her as the nurse walked away. She didn't know who to call. Robbie would be the first person she could normally think of. Pulling out her phone she called the only other person she knew would care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laura closed her suitcase, the last of her items packed. She had a change of clothes set out along with the toiletries she would need for the morning. Looking around the bedroom, tears welled in her eyes.

This had been their home. She knew she would never be able to live here again. She would call the agent next week, let him know the house was available long term. She wasn't even sure she every wanted to return to Oxford. There would be too many memories.

A small piece inside chided her for thinking the worst. But she was a realist, Robbie wasn't going to New Zealand with her and she wasn't going to change her mind. She would never be able to live with herself if she did.

Picking up the suitcase, she carried it down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, she heard her mobile ringing. Running up the stairs, she grabbed it without looking at who was calling. "Hello."

"Laura, are you there?"

"Yes, Jean, I can hear you just fine."

"No, I meant are you at the hospital yet? Can you give me an update?"

"What? Why would I be at the hospital?"

"Maddox called me. Robbie and James were involved in an explosion. They've been taken to hospital. James was rushed into surgery."

Laura dropped to the bed, "And Robbie?"

"Maddox didn't know. He was still being treated."

"I'm on my way. How far away are you?"

"Two hours, I'm going to push but best case ninety minutes."

"I'll call you once I know more."

Laura ended the call, grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs. She pressed the speed dial button for Robbie and listened to the echoing ring. It went straight to voice mail.

As she started her car, she scrolled through her contacts finding Maddox's number. She was pulling out of the drive as Lizzie answered, "Dr. Hobson."

"Lizzie, how is he?"

"DI Hathaway is in surgery ma'am. Robbie is being treated. He's going to be fine."

Relief flooded through her. She said a silent prayer. "I'm on my way there. I'll be about ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am, I'll let him know."

* * *

Laura parked, took a few moments to collect herself. Finally, she exited her car and made her way quickly into A&E. Moody and Maddox were huddled at the end of the hall. Maddox caught her eye, nodding her head toward a cubicle.

Laura nodded, thanking her silently. She looked around the curtain, Robbie was laying on a gurney, eyes closed. There were cuts on his face and arms, his shirt was covered in blood. She gasped, fear gripping at her heart.

His eyes opened, relief filled him to see her standing there. "It's worse than it looks, pet."

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "It can't possibly be."

Reaching his hand to her, "Just a few cuts and bruises. I'll heal."

She took his hand, her fingers automatically going to his pulse, needing to feel proof he was whole. "What happened?"

"James saved my life. He threw himself in front of me, pushed me to the ground. I'm here talking to you because of him."

Laura lifted his hand, kissing it. "When Jean called…"

"Jean?"

"Maddox called her."

"How bad is it, Laura?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. All I know is they took him to surgery."

A nurse entered the cubicle, "Inspector Lewis, we need to get you cleaned up. That head lac is going to need a few stitches. Your wife can wait outside."

Laura swallowed, "I'm not his wife."

"Then you'll need to wait outside."

Robbie gripped her hand tighter as she tried to pull away. "No, she's my partner. She can stay."

Laura shook her head, "No, let them get you cleaned up. I'll go check on James."

He watched her, concern filling his eyes. Something had crossed her face when she said she wasn't his wife. "Laura, please stay?"

"No, you're in good hands. Let me see what I can find out about James."

She was gone before he could stop her. Panic filled him, surely they could put aside their differences. James needed them all now.

Laura walked away, she skirted past Maddox and Moody, made her way up to the surgical floor. She wasn't his wife, there wasn't anything that gave her the right to be there unless he said it was OK. No one had even thought to call her. Maddox had called Jean.

As the elevator doors opened, she knew she could do this for him. Exiting, she bumped into one of the surgical residents she knew. "Maddie, can you do me a favor?"

The younger woman smiled at her, "Of course, Dr. Hobson."

"I need to know the status of James Hathaway. He was brought in from A&E recently." Laura recognized the blank look as the woman tried to school her face so as not to give anything away. "It's that bad?"

A quick nod, "He's still in surgery but there's no hope. They're closing him up now. Need to alert next of kin, see if he's an organ donor."

"He is. I can call his sister if you want."

"Do you know him well?"

Laura nodded, "He's one of my best friends."

"I'm very sorry."

"Thank you. How much longer?"

"Another hour or so? Then they will move him to an ICU bed."

"I'll try to reach his sister. Will we be allowed to see him?"

She shook her head, "You know the rules, only family."

Laura looked at her pleadingly, "He has a sister and a father with advanced dementia. His police partner and I are the only family he really has." Laura paused, "What difference is it going to make?"

The young woman looked around, "I'll put you down as next of kin."

Laura shook her head, "No, not me. Robbie Lewis, say he's an uncle."

Nodding tightly, Maddie wrote down the name and walked away. Laura pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her contacts. She'd met Nell Hathaway only recently. They'd traded numbers on a whim.

Pushing the button to connect the call, she waited. After the second ring it went to voice mail. "Nell, it's Laura Hobson. I need you to call me as soon as possible." She paused, trying to decide if she should say more. "It's James, there's been an accident."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Laura made her way to A&E, her heart heavy. It would be left to her to deliver the news. Moody and Maddox were in much the same place she'd last seen them. Seeing Laura, Maddox separated from the group.

"Did you find out anything?"

Laura nodded, "It's not good news. They're closing him up now, there's nothing more they can do for him. I've called his sister and left a message. He'll be moved to an ICU room in about an hour."

Lizzie blinked, "What do you mean?"

Tears filled Laura's eyes, "I didn't get all of the details but my guess is brain death."

Lizzie staggered, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh God."

"Will you tell Moody? I need to call Jean then tell Robbie." Lizzie nodded, turned to Moody, unaware Laura had walked away.

Walking out of the main doors of A&E, Laura pressed the button to call Jean. The call was answered immediately. "What do you know?"

The first tears spilled down her cheeks, "Nothing good. James won't make it. The surgeons are closing him up now, talking about organ donation. I called Nell and left a voicemail. I also told Maddox, she's filling in Moody."

"And Robbie?"

Laura shrugged, "A few cuts and bruises, he'll heal."

"I meant how did he take it?"

"I haven't told him yet. I…I don't know how to tell him. He says James saved his life."

"Hang up, Laura. Go inside and tell him. He needs to hear it from you, not from Moody or Maddox."

Nodding Laura, turned back to the building. "You're right. I'll see you when you get here."

Ending the call, she walked back inside. The nurse who had dismissed her was leaving the cubicle. She smiled kindly at Robbie, nodding it was OK for her to join him. As she walked around the curtain, he smiled at her.

"Do I look better now?"

She nodded, "Much. Have they give you anything for pain?"

Reaching for her, he nodded. "Just a local for the stitches." As she took his hand, "I don't think I'm going to be able to wear that suit or shirt again." She couldn't help but smile. He reached up, stroking her cheek, "Pet, I'm fine."

She tried to smile, "I know." Finally meeting his eyes, "James isn't."

"You said he was in surgery."

"I don't know all of the details. But I talked with one of the surgeons. There's nothing they can do." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I've called Nell and left a message. I talked with Jean and she's on her way."

Robbie pushed up, "I need to get to him."

"I had Maddie, Dr. Mitchell, put your name as his next of kin. As soon as they move him to ICU you will be able to see him. But, Robbie, there's no hope for recovery."

"I don't believe that. No, he's going to be fine." He sat up, pulling monitors from his chest. Alarms started sounding, the nurse came running. Looking desperately to Laura, "Take me to him."

"Mr. Lewis, you have to sit back. You haven't been released yet."

"Bring me whatever forms I need to sign, I am leaving here." When the nurse didn't move, he screamed. "Now."

Laura winced, she turned to the nurse. "Bring him the forms. I'll be with him, I'm a doctor and we are just going upstairs."

Not pleased by being dismissed, "It'll take me a few minutes. He has to stay here until then."

Nodding, Laura placed her hand on Robbie's arm. "You have to wait. She's just doing her job."

He settled but she could feel the nervous energy pulsing through him. "He's not dead, Laura. You're wrong, the doctors are wrong. He's alive, he will prove all of you wrong."

The nurse returned with the necessary paperwork. Robbie signed them all without reviewing them. "Take me to him, Laura."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The doors to A&E opened as Robbie and Laura left the small cubicle they'd been in. Laura's head turned toward them, surprised to see Nell. "Robbie, wait here. There's James' sister." Closing the distance between them, "Nell, how did you know to come here?"

Nell looked at her, shocked to see Laura. A gurney pushed past them, a sheet covering the body on it. "I came in the ambulance."

"What?"

"I was visiting my father. We were talking, well I was talking and he was looking off in the distance. Suddenly he said James's name and slumped over."

Laura looked back at the gurney, everything sinking in. She wrapped her arm around Nell, "I'm so sorry."

"I've been trying to reach James but his phone keeps going to voicemail." She paused then looked down at Laura, "What do you mean, how did I know to come here?"

Laura's eyes closed, a sadness gripping her. "There's been an accident. James was injured, he's not going to make it."

Nell staggered, remained standing only because of Laura's grip on her. "What?"

"He and Robbie were involved in some kind of explosion. I don't have all of the details. He'll be moved to ICU soon. They're going to need to talk to you about a lot of things."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I won't have any of the answers. I didn't really know my brother."

Guiding the woman away from the entrance, "I can help you with some of the decisions. James and I had many conversations about what he wanted. He has a will, even a living will." At Nell's look, "He always liked to be prepared and your father's illness made him really take stock."

"What are the odds?"

Laura didn't need to ask what she meant, she knew. "Let's get you upstairs. I was just about to take Robbie up."

"I need to go with my father."

"Don't worry, I can call down."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By the time Jean arrived, Laura had everyone settled. Jean took one look at her and wrapped her in a hug. "Tell me what I can do."

"Convince him."

"Convince who?"

"Robbie. He's certain James is going to wake up any minute. The doctor has told him, I've told him, even Nell has told him. But he's convinced." Tears filled Laura's eyes, "He says James' heart is still beating, it means he's still alive. He says he's not leaving until James does."

"He loves James like a son."

"I know but there's nothing anyone can do."

Jean looked over to the small group of people sitting together but apart. "When will they turn off the machine?"

"Tomorrow. They have to do a second neuro check 12 hours after the first. Assuming nothing has changed, they will let everyone say goodbye before they take him away to harvest his organs."

"What time?"

"Early."

Nodding toward the group, "I guess I should go over. Are you coming?"

She shook her head, "No, I need to go to morgue, look in on their father."

"What?"

"He suffered a heart attack this afternoon. Died almost instantly from what I can gather."

"Poor Nell, her father and her brother in the same afternoon."

"Go on, I'll be back later."

* * *

Laura sat in one of the hardback chairs in the morgue hallway. She hadn't needed to come down. There was nothing to do she couldn't have handled over the phone. But she needed to get away from all of the grief.

Closing her eyes, she prayed. Gave thanks Robbie was alive, whole. Asked for swift release for James. Robbie didn't know about her conversations with James about how they each wanted to die. He didn't know James had given her medical power of attorney. When she went back upstairs, she would be the one signing forms to turn off the machines keeping James alive.

She knew once she signed them her relationship with Robbie was over. He would never forgive her, would forever blame her for James' death.

"Dr. Hobson, Innocent told me I would find you down here." Looking up, she couldn't even muster a smile. Maddox held out a small packet of papers, "I found them exactly where you said they would be."

"Thank you."

Nodding at the papers, "Those give you the power to shut off the machines, don't they?"

"Yes." Laura smiled down at the powers, wondering how something so small could be so powerful. "James didn't trust Robbie to do it. And he was afraid Nell wouldn't want to. So he asked me. Guess he figured I was the only one cold enough to do it."

"Oh, I don't think so, doctor. I suspect he knew you were the only one strong to do it. In some ways, it means he trusted you more than anyone else."

Looking up at the woman, "How do you mean?"

"He trusted you would put his needs before your own. That's a strength not many people possess."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

Shaking her head, "No, thank you. For being his friend, I suspect he didn't have too many."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Laura and Maddox returned to the surgical floor. As Maddox joined the crowd, Laura went in search of James' doctor. She filled out the necessary paperwork, signed it all then thanked the doctor for his help. Finally, she returned to the group.

Robbie came to her instantly, wrapping a protective arm around her. She stepped away, afraid to accept his comfort, knowing what she had to say next.

"Most of you don't know this but James filled out a will as well as a directive about six months back. As part of that, he asked me to be the one to make medical decisions for him." She paused, trying to collect herself. Meeting Nell's eyes, she was comforted as the younger woman nodded. "After speaking with the doctors and reviewing James' chart myself, I think it's best if we cease all medical intervention."

She felt Robbie pull away from her, "You can't do that, Laura."

"I can and I have. The doctors will perform one more neuro check early tomorrow and if things are still the same, they will cease all efforts to sustain life." She took a deep breath, "We all have tonight to say our goodbyes. They will move him to a private room to allow us to sit with him through the night."

"I'll fight you on this, Laura. You can't do this."

Jean stepped forward, "Yes, she can. James and I talked about it as well. This is what he wanted. If you really think about it Robbie, you know it's true. Don't punish Laura for something you know James wanted."

He turned to her, "No, he would have asked me."

Nell's strangled voice answered, "No, he wouldn't have. He loved you like a father and would never have wanted you to have to make this decision."

"And you're OK with this?"

Standing, she took a deep breath, "I don't really have a choice in the matter. This is what James wanted and this way his death isn't in vain. He gets to help save lives, something he spent all of his adult life sworn to do. Surely you, of all people, can see the poetry in that." She turned to Laura, "Would it be possible for me to see my father?"

Laura nodded, "Of course, I'll take you down myself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Laura waited with Nell as she said her final goodbyes to her father. She stood at a discreet distance giving the other woman her privacy. As Nell stepped away, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Somehow I think this will be easier than saying goodbye to James."

"Your father had a long life. I think it's easier to say goodbye to the old."

"He loved my brother, even when James was being a complete ass and ignoring the situation. Dad never found fault in him."

Laura laughed for the first time in days, "Robbie is much the same."

"I'm glad he had Robbie." They started walking, "I guess this will delay your trip."

Laura shook her head, "Not for me. I know it sounds cold but that isn't James up there. I will say my goodbyes, wait for the neuro check in the morning and then I'll leave."

"You won't stay for the funeral?"

Pulling the papers from her purse, she handed them to Nell. "It's all in there. There's to be no funeral. He wants to be cremated and his ashes spread in a place of your choosing." Laura paused, "He seemed to think you knew exactly where that would be."

"And what about Robbie?"

"We both know it's over. This was just the nail in the coffin." Laura's eyes widened, "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Nell's laughter surprised Laura, "James would have appreciated that. He always told me about your bad jokes."

"I loved him, I'll miss him."

"Me too."

* * *

The evening passed in fits and spurts. At moments time dragged on endlessly then suddenly it would speed up. Each person filtered into the room, paying their last respects, saying their last goodbyes. Laura was the second to last person to go.

She sat beside the bed, holding James' hand lightly. "I can't believe this is it. Somehow, it seems fitting. You've always watched out for him, protected him. Even when he didn't know you were doing it."

Tears filled her eyes, she struggled to take a breath. "And I thank you for saving his life. Even if I won't get to share it, I am ever so thankful he still walks this planet. It's almost ironic, you spent so much time pushing us together and it's your death that will drive us apart."

"Although, if I'm honest we were apart even before that bomb exploded. He had chosen you, the job. And after all of these years, I finally grew tired of waiting for him to choose me, to put me first."

She wiped a few tears away, reach up and stroked James' cheek softly. "Goodbye, James." Leaning over she kissed his cheek, a single tear falling onto his face. Standing, she straightened her back and walked out of the room, down the hall to the elevator and left the building.

She never saw Robbie, didn't know he'd heard her words. Didn't see the anger on his face. He walked into James' room and sat beside the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Laura returned just before five. The doctors had called her. They were gathered outside of James' room, talking in hushed tones. Robbie was asleep in the chair beside the bed. They would have to wake him to do their examination.

Turning, she motioned to Jean. "Can you please wake him? The doctors need to do their examination."

"Laura, shouldn't you be the one?"

With a tight nod of her head, "No, he won't welcome me."

Jean looked at her questioningly but obeyed, "Robbie…Robbie." As he roused, she nodded back toward the doctors, "It's time."

He stood, "I want to be with him."

One of the doctors stepped forward, "Once we turn off the machines, you can return."

Jean took his hand, guiding him gently from the room. He couldn't look at Laura as he passed her. The doctors entered the room and started their examinations. It took about twenty minutes and then they returned to Laura. "There's been no change."

She nodded, had known there wouldn't be. "Do what you need to do?"

"Do you want a few minutes alone with him?"

She shook her head, "No. I think his friend would like to be with him." Nodding toward Robbie to make sure they understood. "Do you need me to stay?"

"No, all of the paperwork is complete."

"His sister has all of the final arrangement details. I've called the funeral home, they are ready."

"Will you be staying?"

She shook her head, "No, we both know he's already gone."

The lead doctor walked over to the small group and started explaining the process to him. Nell turned back to Laura, smiled sadly and waved to her. Laura returned the wave then turned to leave. She managed to slip away, unnoticed by anyone except Nell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Robbie was the only one who returned to the room. Maddox and Moody left, there was still an investigation to run. Jean stayed with Nell, providing what comfort she could.

Inside the room, Robbie held James' hand, hoping James would feel his strength and return to them. He sat back in the chair and waited, listening to the beeps and blips.

"What are you doing here?"

Robbie opened his eyes, James was talking to him. "What do you mean? Have you seen yourself, lad?"

"I mean what are you doing here with me? Why aren't you off with her, traveling while you're still young enough to enjoy it?"

"Someone has to look after you."

James shook his head, "No, I haven't needed looking after in a long time. But you, you need someone and you just let her walk right out of here. And she's not coming back."

"How do you know?"

A sad smile turned up the edges of James's battered face, "She told me."

"She let you die."

"I was dead the minute that bomb went off. I just had a few last things to put right before I go. Chief among them making sure you don't do something tremendously stupid, like letting the best thing ever to happen to you fly off to New Zealand with an empty seat next to her."

"I can't leave you."

James nodded, "Yeah, you can."

"No…"

"I asked Laura to do the hardest thing she's ever done. Now I am asking the same of you. Let me go. Then find her and help her heal."

"She doesn't need help. You didn't see her."

"Yes, I did. And she needs you, now more than ever. And if you don't go, you will lose her forever. And then it will all have been in vain."

The insistent beeping woke Robbie. He sat up as doctors and nurses flooded the room. "You'll have to leave now, sir. We have to take him."

"You can't, he was just talking to me. He's alive."

The same doctor Laura had given his name to the day before turned to him, "Mr. Lewis, I've been outside the room the whole time. You were asleep and his conditioned hasn't changed."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to one, sir."

James' words echoed in his head, _"And then it will all have been in vain."_

He turned to the two women, looking straight at Jean. "Where is she? Where's Laura?"

Jean shrugged, "I don't know I assumed she was filling out more paperwork."

"She left, right before the doctors examined James. She told me she's still leaving on your trip this afternoon. She's probably on her way to the airport now."

Robbie reached for his phone, then remembered it had been damaged in the blast. "I need to get home, need to catch her."

Jean handed him her phone, "You can use my phone, call her."

He dialed the number, straight to voicemail. He knew her, she would ignore them all at this point. Needed to stay strong until she was a safe distance away.

"Jean can you take me home? I need to get to her."

Jean looked at Nell who nodded, "Go."

They rushed from the building, running for Jean's car. Robbie pushed her to drive faster and faster. There was no car in the drive when the pulled up. He leapt out of the car, fumbling with his keys to open the door. Inside, he called to her, "Laura."

The sounds echoed through the mostly empty house. He tore up the stairs, unsurprised when he found her suitcase gone. He heard Jean's voice downstairs and yelled down to her. "Can you take me to Heathrow?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to hop in the shower and change. Give me ten minutes."

Robbie showered and changed quickly. Rummaging through his things on the dresser he grabbed his passport then threw a few changes of clothing into a carryon bag. Twelve minutes later he was downstairs. "Let's go."

As they were tearing through town, he remembered the gift. Motioning toward a store, "Jean, stop here. I need to buy something."

"Robbie."

"Trust me."

She turned into the carpark and pulled near the entrance. "I'll wait here."

Robbie ran into the store, searching frantically. Finally, desperate, he grabbed the first thing that came to his mind. He paid, shoved the items into a bag and ran for Jean's car. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Laura sat in her business class seat, staring out the window. She willed away the tears, trying to think of anything but the last 24 hours. The empty seat next to her a bitter reminder of all she'd lost. The time away would do her good, help her heal, start to put her life back together again.

She knew she wouldn't ever love anyone the way she'd loved Robbie Lewis. He was the love of her life. It would take time to properly mourn for James, for them. A tear slid down her cheek, she reached into her bag for a tissue and felt someone standing close.

Whoever it was, they were carelessly throwing a bag into the overhead compartment. She was about to say something when a brown paper bag dropped into the seat next to her.

"I know that's not your seat. The person…" She looked up into the blue eyes of the last person she expected to see. "Robbie?"

He lifted the bag and sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For ever making you think I don't choose you. For making you doubt how very much I love you. I was a fool and you have every right to tell me to get off this plane and out of your life forever. But I really hope you won't. Because…"

She kissed him, stopped him talking. Tears fell freely down her face as she wound her arms around his neck, afraid if she loosened her hold he would disappear.

"Excuse me, sir. But you need to fasten your seatbelt. We're ready to push back."

Robbie smiled at Laura, "Am I staying?"

"Just try and leave."

He tenderly stroked her cheek then reached down to fasten his seatbelt. As the plane pushed back, he smiled at her. "I even remembered to get a gift for the baby."

She laughed, "You did? What?" He opened the brown paper bag and let her look in. "Kiwi?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Four months later**

The bell rang, chiming lightly throughout the small cottage. Laura wiped her hands on the dish towel and made her way to the door. Opening it she smiled at the delivery person, wondering to herself what Robbie had ordered.

"Are you Laura Hobson?"

She smiled, "It's Laura Lewis now, but yes."

He handed her the small package, then waited while she signed the delivery form. "Have a nice day."

Waving at the man, "You too."

Back in the kitchen, she used a knife to cut open the box. Inside was an envelope and a smaller wooden box. Opening the envelope, she read the letter.

 _Laura,_

 _James said I would know best how to scatter his remains. Some I scattered with our father's in a place we would go as a family when we were children. The rest I am sending to you. Since you and Robbie were so important to him, I think it's only fair you help him find a final resting place._

 _Fondly,_

 _Nell Hathaway_

Laura read the note three more times, her hand lightly stroking the box. She didn't hear Robbie come in, was utterly surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hello, Mrs. Lewis."

Smiling over her shoulder at him, "Will you ever tire of saying that?"

"Will you ever tire of hearing it?"

"Doubtful."

He kissed her soundly, "What's in the box?"

She bit on her lip, unsure how to tell him. "It's part of James' remains. Nell sent them for us to scatter. She thought it was important we take part in the process."

Robbie turned to her, "I think it's a lovely idea. But if you don't mind, I'd like to do it myself."

Surprised, she nodded quickly. "Are you sure? I'm happy to help."

"No, I'm sure." He lifted the box and headed for the door. At the door, he smiled back at her. "I won't be long. Go ahead and put the kettle on."

Robbie settled the box under his arm and made the short trek up the hill. It only took him ten minutes to make it to the crest of the hill. The wind was strong as he looked over the ocean. A smile broke his face as he thought of the last time he'd come up this hill.

There had been a handful of family and friends, all standing around watching as he and Laura slipped rings onto the other's hand and exchanged the vows that would link them for life. He couldn't think of a better way to say goodbye to James.

Opening the box, he removed the small bag, opened it and tipped it into the wind. As the remains scattered across the wind, he smiled into the sunlight and answered the last words James ever said to him. "It wasn't all in vain."

 **I hope you like my alternate ending. This all started from an email exchange with CrimeFictionFan. It happened earlier today and my brain simply wouldn't let it rest. It's now 1:40 and I have to be up in 4 hours to catch a flight.**


End file.
